The Charade
by Anh D-ao
Summary: The deal was simple. She needed a home. He needed a wife. When their worlds come crashing down around them they find what they need in the other. But they’re only pretending. At least they’re supposed to be. SS
1. Falling Into Pieces

**The Charade**

Anh D-ao

* * *

**Chapter One: Falling Into Pieces**

"I don't understand," Sakura stated, her once calm voice giving way to the panic bubbling in her throat. "You're telling me that there is _nothing_ at all that you can do?"

The officer looked disgruntled, eyes shifted around the station as if looking for a way to leave without incurring her wrath. Were this a different situation she would feel pity for the broad-shouldered man who looked far too overworked. At this point however she was beyond pity.

"I _am _sorry miss." The man pointed out in the most patient voice he could muster, "But there is nothing we can do at the moment, we just don't have the manpower to take care of this at the moment."

She sat, appraising him for a moment, trying to get her thoughts under control as she spoke. All around her the station bustled with activity, criminals being dragged in and thrown into small crammed cells, shouting abuse. "What exactly am I meant to do then?" she inquired, her voice cracking.

As one particularly persistent prisoner managed to break free from the man holding him the officer seated before her surged into action.

"Figure it out for yourself." He threw back over his shoulder, running into the fray to attempt to subdue the criminal.

She watched for a moment or two longer, tears settling at the back of her eyes as she finally gave way to reality. Standing she pulled herself together as much as she could and exited the station. No one noticed as she left.

Walking away from it for a few metres before she realised that she had nowhere to go Sakura scuffed the ground with the toe of her boot, memory returned to the scene just a few hours earlier.

_Panic had begun to set in as the phone rang out once again. As the dial tone clicked over to messages she practically screamed._

"_Matsura-san, it's Kinomoto Sakura, something's wrong with my finances, they're taking my house! The bank said there was nothing left in the account."_

_Eyeing the repo man taking her couch who was eyeing her somewhat sympathetically she sighed and redialled the number._

_On the fifth ring without answer she gave up and tried instead to plead with the man who was currently evicting her from her house._

"_There must be a mistake. This is my house."_

_He frowned at her looking around at the large estate. "Sorry m'am, there's nothing we can do, the house and everything in it has been sold."_

_Somewhat deflated Sakura looked around her now almost empty house. "But it can't have been sold." She whispered, more to herself than to the man watching her with a mixture of sympathy and irritation._

"_Listen," he said somewhat grudgingly, "I have a friend, Kosuke he owns a café in the city, Bounty. Tell him that Kenji sent you to get a job."_

When he had said it she had treated the news rather scornfully, sure that the police would deal with the matter in all haste and she would have her home and her belongings back by nightfall. Looking back on it now she wasn't quite ready to give up on the idea. Anger warred with commonsense as she considered whether or not it would do her any good to go back and scream at the men until they actually did something. Finally she chose not to, realising that at best the men would ignore another person screaming abuse at them, and at worst they would lock her up in the cells with them.

Pulling her bag off of her shoulder and pawing through it until she found her purse Sakura pulled it out and examined how much money she had left on her. A twenty-dollar note and a few coins were all that she had there. Cursing silently she wished that she kept more money on her. As a child her parents had taught her that carrying less money meant that if she were ever robbed she would lose less.

The money was enough to catch a taxi into the city however she knew better than to use it now. If she didn't get a job that money would be all she could survive on.

Exhaling slowly she put the purse away and slung the bag back over her shoulder. Preparing herself for the long walk until the bus stop Sakura trudged slowly along the road in the 3-inch high heels she generally wore.

* * *

Drumming his fingers against the table impatiently Li Syaoran turned his attention away from the gaggle of waitresses queuing in the area surrounding him. To everyone in the restaurant around him he was the picture of boredom; the other hand propping up his chin as his eyes idly scanned the restaurant around him.

The waitress refilled his coffee mug with a wink and a smile; nodding politely back at her he picked it up and tasted the hot bitter liquid. He was well into his third cup of coffee by now and the time was slowly slipping away from him, another few minutes and he would have to leave entirely.

A slim fairly attractive girl approached him, smiling shyly at him. "Um, excuse me?"

Glancing up at her he offered a small smile, "Yes?" he queried politely.

"You're Li Syaoran aren't you?" at his nod of confirmation she beamed, "I was wondering if I could get your autograph."

Letting loose a lightly concealed sigh he plastered a smile to his face and took the piece of paper she offered, scribbling over it quickly before handing it back and watching as she scrambled back to her table, showing the paper to her friends.

Just as he was considering giving up the encounter she waltzed through the door looking classy and stylish in a black mini skirt, white blouse and the only visible designer label upon her a Chanel pearl belt.

He visibly straightened, his attention moving towards her and smile lighting his face in the smile so often captured on camera.

Smiling at him as she spotted him she waltzed over and dropped into the seat opposite him.

"Sorry I'm late Syaoran."

He smiled back at her, "It's fine. Are you hungry? Would you like me to order something?"

Waving a hand at him disinterestedly she responded amusedly, "No, no it's fine. How was your trip?"

He grinned, "Boring as usual."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Where's my present huh?"

Pursing his lips as if in thought Syaoran shook his head soberly, "No, no gifts for you."

Narrowing her eyes and clucking at him disapprovingly she stole a sip of his coffee, face creasing as she took in the bitter taste she gave him a soft tsking.

"I don't know how you can drink it like that."

They lapsed into silence for a moment while he studied her. As always Tomoyo Daidouji was incredibly beautiful, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail highlighting her delicate features.

He opened his mouth to ask how her day had been but she broke the silence first.

"He came back today."

Any words Syaoran was about to speak died on his lips. His hands clenched involuntarily, the nails biting into the palms while he tried to work out an appropriate answer.

She didn't seem to notice the time it took him to answer, instead she hurried on with her conversation, face lighting up as she spoke about _him_.

His heart dropped at her obvious joy. Tomoyo had been in love with Eriol for six years and in that time he hadn't once paid attention to her feelings. He hated that his friend received freely what he had been longing for since they were children. Chastising himself he leant forward trying to catch the portion of her conversation that he hadn't paid attention to.

Fiddling with a strand of hair hanging over her shoulder Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran. "We should all catch up, it's been ages since we were last all together!"

"Alright, but have dinner with me tonight, I have something to tell you."

She frowned at him, "Why can't you tell me now?"

He grinned, "It's a surprise."

"Right," she responded dryly. Rolling her eyes and uncrossing her long slim legs Tomoyo stood up. "Alright then. Tonight at seven. Message me where you want to meet."

* * *

She was hot, tired and uncomfortably sweaty. Her arms strained with the pressure of carrying armfuls of heavy plates. Smiling and offering a meaningless word of greeting to the new customers she pulled out the cloth in her apron, wrinkling her nose at it in distaste. It was the one she had been given to use all afternoon and the stench of spilt food and drink clung to. Wiping a hurried arm across her forehead she swiped the cloth across the table, cleaning it of the scattered bits of food and condensation rings of water.

"Miss, I want to order!"

"I'm coming!" she called back forcing her tone to be cheerful.

She had to keep up appearances after all; this job was all she had at the moment. The owner had indeed been looking for a worked as the Repo man had said, and after a moments hesitation he had agreed to hire her, resume-less and all. Warning her that he wouldn't put up with incompetence or laziness he'd put her straight to work serving much to her dismay.

He'd even gone so far as to recommend another job that was currently hiring night shifts. The influx of pay from both sides would allow her to at least rent a motel room until she figured out what she could do.

Clinging to the hope that everything would work out she rushed around the little coffee shop, doing what she could.

Turning around she found another person seated in her section. Sighing she walked over to him plastering a smile to her face.

"Can I take your order?"

He looked up from the paper he was reading, dark blue eyes crinkling into a smile behind thin-rimmed glasses.

"Just coffee thanks."

His voice was soft and melodious. He was probably a good singer. Studying his face she found dark shiny hair flopping against his forehead. He was definitely handsome.

Nodding back in return she went to get him his coffee, waylaid several times on her way there by other customers.

She still couldn't believe that this had happened. Something like this was a work of fiction; of movies and TV dramas it didn't happen in reality. Grasping a clean mug and the coffee pot she smothered the urge to scream out her fury at the world.

Without thinking she slammed the mug of hot coffee down on the table. A loud yelp distracted her from her thoughts and she realised with a growing sense of dread that the coffee had splashed out over the young man she was serving.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she cried, attacking his shirt with her cleaning cloth, "Oh my god, are you burnt? Do you need to be taken to a doctor? Or a hosp-"

Warm chuckling broke her away from her babbling and she looked up into the amused blue eyes of the man she'd been serving.

"It's alright, perhaps you could bring me another coffee however," he replied smiling amusedly, "It seems I'm wearing half of this one."

Blushing darkly she bowed twice more apologising before rushing back to the counter and grabbing a fresh coffee pot. When she returned the man was reading back to reading his paper, but he looked up when she arrived.

"Is there anything else you'd like sir? It's on the house."

Smile held in place he accepted the coffee, "Your name."

"Of course, I'll go get you-" she stopped in her tracks, twirling around, "My name?"

He nodded.

Wringing her hands Sakura offered him a sheepish grin. Of course he'd want to know her name so he could report her to the manager.

"Sakura."

"Pretty name," he commented lightly, leaning on the tabletop, "Well then thank you for the coffee's Sakura. Even if I didn't get to drink the first one."

Winking at her he turned back to his newspaper and she let loose a relieved sigh. It didn't seem he was going to report her at least.

Walking away quickly she managed to hide in the other half of the café until he had left. A feat that wasn't hard when the influx of customers increased as the lunch period began. When she finally came back to the table later to clear it to make room for new customers, a twenty-dollar bill sat neatly under the coffee cup.

* * *

The pretty young woman sat in the waiting area slim legs crossed elegantly, hands clasped lightly in her lap. To the young woman who came forward shyly offering her refreshments she smiled and asked for a coffee, with plenty of sugar and cream, still remembering the bitter taste of Syaoran's.

She recognised the young man instantly when he entered. Standing she walked over smiling as she caught his attention.

"Tomoyo," he said smiling, clasping her in a light hug he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Eriol, where've you been huh?" she asked elbowing him lightly.

He smiled, leading her down the corridor to his private office. "Just out to get a coffee."

Observing him with a critical eye she raised an eyebrow, "It looks like you chose to wear it instead."

Chuckling lightly he nodded, "Something like that."

"So how long are you here this time?" she asked cheerfully as they reached his outer room.

"I'm not sure yet."

A pretty young woman sat at the desk outside his office typing furiously. "Oh, sir you're back?"

Tomoyo scowled as the young woman looked at him through her lashes, flirting lightly. Her scowl deepened as Eriol returned the smiles, flirting back.

"Do you think we should talk?" she asked a slight edge to her tone, "Or should I leave you to your… _business_."

He glanced back at her, "Could you?"

Taking a deep breath she smiled politely she said to the secretary, "Could you leave us for a minute.

The girl looked askance at Eriol and at his nod left the room stiffly.

"Tomoyo…"

She lifted one elegant hand to halt him, "No Eriol, it's my turn to talk. You've known for years that I love you, you couldn't not have seen it."

He sighed, "Listen Tomoyo, I'm not good for you, you deserve to be with someone who loves you, like Syaoran-"

She stiffened, "Is that what this is about? Syaoran loving me?"

The door opened lightly behind them, "Hey Eriol, heard you were back what's-"

He was cut off as Tomoyo turned furiously on him.

"Tomoyo don't." Eriol said placing a hand out.

"Do you love me Syaoran?"

He reddened, glancing at her furious expression and then to the weakly apologetic Eriol behind her back.

"I-" he began, face dropping, "I'm engaged."

As soon as he said it he regretted it, the words, he was sure, would come back to haunt him.

"You're-" she faltered, "You're engaged?"

He left then, because he wasn't entirely sure what else to do. He did know that he had just gotten himself into serious trouble.

* * *

The bar was quiet for the number of staff there; in fact Sakura had the feeling that the owner, a short gruff man, had hired her out of pity rather than any true need for extra help. Then again it could just be a slow night.

Her bones ached, the muscles burning and tired. Every inch of her screamed out for a nice warm bath and bed. She would even settle for just getting off her feet.

Glancing over she found a young man in one of the booths, working his way through his third tankard of beer.

Releasing a soft sigh as the manager called for the night to end she walked over.

"Excuse me, sir, we're closing now."

He glanced up at her through alcohol-muddled eyes. "Wha?"

"Sir, you've got to leave." She urged. "Do you have a way home?"

He pulled himself up, relying heavily on the back of the chair and the table. Stumbling he pulled keys from his coat pocket.

"I don't think you should be driving…" she murmured softly as he fell to the ground, losing his balance.

Helping him up she sighed, her conscience warring with her self-preservation. Finally her decision made she slung her bag over a shoulder and rested his weight against the other, helping him stand.

Plucking the keys lightly from his grip she walked them awkwardly to the door, knowing that taxi's milled around the opening of bars at closing time.

"Come on then," she murmured, pulling him along and hailing one of the taxis.

Shoving him inside unceremoniously she nodded at the driver.

"Where too miss?" he asked.

Poking the man beside her she sighed, "Where are we going?"

He gave the man an address she recognised to be on the other side of town.

"I don't suppose you have any money?" she asked helplessly.

At his blank look she let loose another sigh. So much for being a Good Samaritan.

It took them twenty minutes to reach his home, and all but a few cents of her left over money to pay for the taxi fare. Looking at him grudgingly she helped the now nearly useless man get out of the taxi, pulling him up towards the door of the house. Glancing at the keys she'd taken away from him earlier she sorted through them as she pulled him up the steps to the apartment block.

Trying several of the keys she found one finally let them in the main entrance, pulling him over to the lifts she stood there for a few moments, wondering which button exactly to push.

He solved the problem for her by lurching forward and punching the button for the top floor, bringing her crashing down to the floor with him as he overbalanced.

Nursing bruises Sakura pulled him up grabbing the keys that had fallen to the ground and looping his arm back around her neck ever though the muscles there complained about the deadweight.

When the lifts opened she found a small corridor and a door. Having expected a hallway and several doors on it, thus she was surprised to find the one.

Still, dragging him over to it she tested the keys against it until one fit.

Fumbling around for the light switch she found it and shut her eyes as bright light filled her vision.

Whatever she had been expecting the apartment to look like, what she found when she entered was not it. Lavishly decorated it looked like it must be worth a fortune.

Ignoring it all she looked instead for a bedroom. They never got that far, in fact they managed as far as the couch before he collapsed onto it and refused to get up.

Now that they were in proper light and she wasn't carrying him she got a good look at his face. A gasp stilled at the edge of her breath. Even she knew of Li Syaoran. In fact there were few people in all of Asia who didn't know his name. He was the biggest thing since sliced bread in the acting industry.

Glancing at the clock she registered the time as just past 3 am in the morning. Without any money there wouldn't be any way for her to get home now, the buses stopped running at 12am it was too far away to walk back to her motel.

Releasing a deep sigh, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, she pushed his legs which were half on the floor back on the couch before searching around for a blanket of some description.

She found a spare in the bedroom and brought it out to sling around him.

When she was sure that he was comfortable she turned to leave. A hand shot out and grasped her wrist tightly. Glancing down in shock she gazed into his alcohol riddled eyes.

Out of anything she had expected a drunkard to do at that moment what he did next was not it.

"Marry me."

* * *

AD: Mk, well this has been in the works for ages. I was waiting to get the next chapter of AE out before I posted this and then to make this chapter suit me properly. I've found it's hard when you know the storyline and just want to get to the exciting bits, but hey, since I know exactly where this is going with any luck (depending on my workload) updates should be regular. 

Anyway let me know what you guys think.


	2. The Deal

**The Charade**

Anh D-ao

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Deal**

Light struck the edge of her vision, infiltrating the blessed darkness of sleep. Groaning, Sakura rolled over, pulling the quilt over her head, trying to block the light from her vision. Relaxing as sleep began to cover her senses once more Sakura curled into a tight comfortable ball and settled herself back into the abyss.

Shrill ringing interrupted her peace this time, muttering a heartfelt curse Sakura let one slim hand infiltrate the lightened room. Fumbling around until she found the phone she picked it up and pressed for talk.

"Hello?" her sleep-deprived mind was barely functioning and it showed in her speech.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" she asked again, slightly more awake this time.

A soft click and the dial tone rang out in her ear and she shrugged, not bothering to put the phone back as she attempted to drift back into sleep wondering why her body felt so heavy.

She nearly shrieked when the phone began to ring again picking it up she asked snappishly, "Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was home…" a soft female voice stated on the other end.

A soft click heralded the addition to the conversation. "Hello?"

"Ah, Syaoran… I'm sorry I didn't realise you were busy."

"Lovely," Sakura murmured, sleep still dulling her responses. "You handle it."

"No, no, it's ok. I'll just call back later…" the eloquent voice insisted. A soft click and the dial tone followed this hurried response and Sakura sighed, glad that she could simply get back to sleep.

Cradling the phone to her as she attempted to get back to sleep she found that her mind was beginning to wake up, and it had just realised that there was something very wrong with what just happened.

Sitting up abruptly Sakura glanced around taking in the different surroundings and the very stylish if expensive bed she currently lay in.

After a moment or two of disconcertion the events of the day before came flooding back to her. The police station, the jobs, and the young man she had carted home out of the goodness of her heart that was in actuality a very famous actor named Syaoran Li.

_Oh shit, oh shit._ She thought glancing to the door she was fairly certain led back to the main room. How had she ended up sleeping in his bed? Trying desperately to remember she pulled herself out of bed, wondering if he had noticed yet that everything was not as it was supposed to be.

Getting out of the bed hurriedly she walked to another of the doors she guessed to be the bathroom and let herself in, taking a good look at her appearance.

Mascara clung in half circles at the base of her eyes where she'd forgotten to wash it off, but that seemed to be the worst of the damage. Her hair needed a brush but wasn't untameable and she hadn't been wearing heavier make up so that at least was a blessing.

Washing away the mascara streaks she finger-combed her hair until it looked slightly more presentable and then braced herself for the walk into the main room.

He was still asleep on the couch, sprawling across it with one leg on, one leg off and his blanket long since abandoned. Smiling slightly she walked over, retrieving the blanket and laying it across him gently once more.

Making her way to the door it occurred to her that she had no way to actually get home. Glancing at the clock she blanched. _My job!_

She was already late, although only slightly. Still, she couldn't afford to lose the job.

Frowning at the clock in misery she wondered just what exactly she had done to deserve such a cruel fate. Finally moaning she crossed over to the kitchen side of the main room and searched through the cupboards for something to eat.

Finding a coffee maker and concluding that when he woke up he would _want_ a coffee she set about to making some, at the same time searching the kitchen for anything edible.

Deciding on fruit instead of something heavier, she wasn't sure she was up to heavier food with the way she felt at the moment, she took a walk around the apartment. Reaching a balcony door she smiled and pulled it open, resolving that a fresh breeze was just the thing to soothe her jangled nerves.

A swift wind was blowing when she stepped out onto the balcony and she took a bite of her apple, walking forward until she could lean on the balcony and gaze at the view. The apartment had an extraordinary view, overlooking the central city. Buildings and cars were tiny pinpricks from the view up her.

Bright frequent flashes drew her attention downward and the clamour of voices. Gasping in shock she saw news teams, reporters and photographers all milling about downstairs.

A firm pressure encircled her wrist, tugging sharply. She yelped as she got pulled around and backwards, tripping over her feet and landing in the firm grasp of the man she had taken care of that night. He held her up, glancing once at the reporters below before steadying her and pulling her inside.

Standing at the door once he had pulled her in, he pushed her away from it, shutting and locking it.

She put her hand to the now throbbing wrist he had grabbed, rubbing gently at the red marks left by the pressure of his fingers.

She glared up at him, prepared to yell at him for the rough handling and stopped. For a moment she forgot to breath. His shirt was half open, buttoned incorrectly and exposing the smooth rock hard abs that made him famous. Chocolate brown hair was ruffled giving him a boyish appearance and softening the coldness of his stance.

He turned around slowly, and amber eyes were exposed, glinting furiously. "Who the hell are you?"

She frowned. She hadn't expected him to remember but it would have made things a lot easier.

Looking her from top to bottom he sighed placing a hand out to stop her, "Never mind, I can guess."

Anger smouldered at the back of her worry. "You were drunk." She said sharply, taking no time to soften her words, "Any idiot could see that you trying to drive out of there would match the likelihood of your having walked out of there without assistance. And if you had somehow managed, being on the roads would be dangerous for people around you. I used _my_ money to get you home, not realising that you were an idiot who drank in a bar on the other side of the city from where he lived. I used all my money to get you here, helped you to your apartment and moved you to the couch when you passed out on the damn floor. That's who I am."

She was definitely angry when she finished.

He looked at her sceptically, eyes still dark with anger.

"You left out the part where you alerted the media that you'd spent the night with the famous Li Syaoran to get your ten seconds of fame." He sneered.

She took a deep breath, silently counting to ten before she answered saccharinely, "The thought never occurred to me, rest assured, I will remember to do so next time I go out of my way to help someone."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Offering the same saccharine smile she said, "I'd think long and hard about what you did yesterday, you were drunk before you got to the bar."

Turning around she stormed towards the door. His hand on her arm stopped her this time.

"Wait." He said, face churlish as she turned around. "I'll give you money for the taxi fare."

She looked at him with disgust, "I don't want your damn money."

Before he could respond she slipped out of the apartment, walking briskly to the lift and pushing the buttons as she heard the door slam open behind her.

She had reached the ground floor when she remembered the flood of reporters and the fact that she had managed to leave her bag containing what few worldly goods she did still possess in his apartment.

Balancing the weight of her possessions against her pride and finding the latter sadly undermined in this situation she pressed the button for the lift again as reporters flooded into the building behind her.

"Who are you miss?"

"Is it true that you're Li Syaoran's fiancée?"

"How long have you two been together?"

Keeping her eyes fastened forward she listened to the questions with slight amusement. The reporters were taking their cues from the other reporters' questions and drawing their own conclusions.

The lift doors opened and a rather antagonised Li Syaoran stood within them. Taking one look at the crowd he pulled her into the lift, drawing her into the crook of his arm protectively and shutting the doors on the reporters who surged forward.

When the lift was successfully moving after throwing out a few arms and stomping on a few feet he stated casually, "That was stupid."

"So is their thinking you're engaged." She quipped, pulling away from him so there was space.

He looked at her blankly, "They think I'm engaged?"

His forehead furrowed and it appeared as if a light went on in his head,

"You know why they're stalking you out there don't you?" she demanded. "The paparazzi that _I_ supposedly called."

He scowled at her, "We'll talk inside."

Scoffing she still followed him out of the lift as it reached his floor, not keen to have another run-in with the media.

Walking into the apartment in front of him she planted herself at the table, watching him with an appraising eye.

He followed her, closing the door behind him and sat across from her at the table.

The silence seemed to go on forever. She tapped one scuffed high-heeled boot against the floor agitated. "Well?"

He released a sigh and sat back in the chair. "Yeah, I know why they're there."

He seemed resigned for a moment before the first few traces of fury seeped through again. "How can you not have enough money to get a taxi to the other side of the city twice?"

Her annoyance changed to anger, "You still think I planned this somehow."

Crossing his arms across his chest definitely he scowled at her and said scathingly, "How do I know you didn't? I mean who in this city only carries $20 on them?"

Sakura went still for a moment, processing what he had said and calming herself down from the brink of killing him. Finally with all the pride she could muster she answered. "The people who don't have your unlimited supply of money."

He scoffed. "You're telling me $20 is all you had? What are you a bum?"

Her temper snapped. "Yes! You're exactly right! I'm a bum who came to cheat you out of your money thinking that if only I could get you indebted to me then I would have no problems in my life whatsoever! Well, come on then, pay up."

His eyes narrowed and finally he sighed and gave in. "Come on, I'll take you home, I'll pay you back in the car."

She started, "No, it's fine. Pay me now and I'll find my own way home."

A frown imprinted itself between his eyes. "Don't be stupid, you brought me here, I can take you home and explain to your parents."

Sakura paled, offering him a half smile which was in blatant contrast to the anger she had displayed only seconds ago. "My parents won't really mind," she assured him.

A wry look crossed his face, "All parents mind. Come on."

Grasping her arm, he pulled her towards the door. She pulled free of him inches before it. "It's fine, really."

"Why don't you want to go home?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment, really looked at him. Black bags rested under his eyes and he was just a little too pale. Despite having what must surmount to a massive hangover, he'd endured her screaming at him.

"I don't have a home to go to." She admitted.

He gave her a disbelieving frown, as if it were the silliest thing he'd ever heard, and maybe it was. "Everyone has a home to go to."

The sudden rush of emotions left her breathless, sadness, anger, anxiety, all rolled into one. "If you believe that then you're naïve."

Shaking his head he murmured slowly, "You don't look as if you've been living on the streets."

Glancing down at her appearance Sakura smiled sadly, "I suppose I don't. It's a …recent development."

Frowning still, as if not sure whether he could believe her or not he moved back into the main section of the house, making his way towards the kitchen.

He stopped on his way there, turning slowly back to face her, a considering look now on his face.

"You need money don't you?"

It was her turn to frown as she wondered at his motive. "Of course." She replied carefully, "I want to get my house back."

He stood, deep in thought.

"Marry me."

She froze. "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

She almost fell over the words were so unexpected. Blushing faintly despite herself she glared at him. "Is that all you know how to say?" she inquired, "Marry me?"

He nodded soberly. "You get what you want and I get what I want, it works out well."

She pursed her lips, thinking it through, weighing the risks against the gains. If she did it then she could have it all back, her house, her life, everything, but marriage was a commitment, despite wanting everything back, did she really want to be stuck in marriage with someone she barely knew. Shaking her head to remove the thoughts, she said angrily, "Are you crazy? I don't know you or like you. I can't even stand you! How on earth could we get married?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're loud and stupid and I don't like you either."

"Right, so how could we get married? Have you lost your mind?"

Pouring a glass of water from the jug she hadn't noticed before he took a large gulp before speaking again. "It makes it easier when we divorce."

She stopped confused, "Divorce?"

"What? You were planning on spending the rest of your life with me?" he asked, a derisive undertone edging into his voice.

When she didn't answer he continued, "I'll pay you. I'll buy your house back for you as alimony in the divorce."

Her heart stopped momentarily.

He stood, "Think it over."

Watching his back as he went into the kitchen, pouring some of the coffee she had brewed earlier and scrounging around in the fridge until he pulled out some food.

Pots and pans followed the food and several other packages until the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the apartment. When he came back to the table he was carrying two plates, dropping one unceremoniously in front of her.

"Alright, but if we're doing this then it's going to be done properly. We'll draw up a contract."

It stopped him for a second or two before he nodded, standing and retrieving paper and a pen. Sitting back across from her he offered both, turning his attention back to his meal when she accepted them.

Thinking for a few minutes Sakura wrote down a few things before glancing back at him.

"One – The marriage will last no more than six months."

He nodded.

"Two – There will be no physical intimacy between us."

Scoffing he began to say something through a mouthful of food and then thought the better of it.

"Three – When we divorce Li Syaoran's will buy Kinomoto Sakura's house back as alimony.

"Four – Kinomoto Sakura will be paid for her cooperation."

He raised an eyebrow. "Change the second point to outside the bounds of public viewing. We can't act like total strangers in public after all. Oh, and one more thing. If either party reveals the true nature of this marriage then they will be forced to compensate."

"Agreed."

He held out a hand and she shook it.

Signing the bottom of the paper she waited until he did too and then sat back. The doorbell rang, surprising them both, and Li stood up, moving towards it and eyeing the keyhole suspiciously.

Seeming to know the person on the person on the other side he opened the door and a furious man walked in yelling as he did. "What on earth have you done now?"

Sakura blanched as the angry man seemed to notice her and grow quiet. Li shut the door turning around and walked over.

"This is my manager, Takashi Yamazaki." He told her, coming over and placing a possessive arm around her shoulders. "This is my fiancée Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura frowned as the other man glared death daggers at her. What exactly had she gotten herself into now?

* * *

AD: Mk, this is the next chapter. For those that have been asking, yes I'm aware that this story has similarities with a Korean Series called Full House, yes I have seen the series, no the story will not be exactly the same. I was watching another Korean series when I thought of writing this, because the idea of a love circle/quartet/whatever had always intrigued me and I'd never seen a story written in the same way. 

On another note... Big thanks to Hououza, animeboy-12, Luvia, MysticMoonEmpress, Kandygurl4, thereviewergirl, bright-eyesxX, Mekana, Pink Fire101, Fly, onewingdtenshi07, Lyphta, Empyreal Entity, animevivverz, GLovesHerRain, desert anbu, dancingwindforever, Armageddon Angel, Musette Fujiwara, Syaokura Dragon, sakura5584, LadyAkina and Reality Wish who out of the 300 odd readers of this story actually reviewed.

Major thanks also goes to my sister, Maya (desert-anbu) who beta-ed this for me. 


End file.
